Automotive vehicles are commonly equipped with various user actuatable switches and other controls for receiving user inputs for controlling devices onboard the vehicle. For example, rotary control knobs are often employed for intensity control such as to control audio volume or speed of a HVAC blower fan or temperature setting. The conventional mechanical rotary knobs typically rotate about an axis and thus have moving components which are susceptible to wear and breakage. It would be desirable to provide for a user input control knob that offers input control functionality without being susceptible to mechanical related wear and breakage.